


Left Behind

by old bad stuff (wickedradical)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/old%20bad%20stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happened, after everyone got their happy ending? Wait, 'everyone?' Haha. What a lie. You IDIOTS believed that everyone got a happy ending? Time to hear MY story. Time to hear what happened to the little, yellow flower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

“Hah..” The yellow flower laughed bitterly. “A true happy ending, huh?” It grimaced. “That’s what they all said.” It started off on a mocking impression of a certain puzzle-loving skeleton. “It’s all worth it in the end, when we’re all free, right?” He bit his lip.

 

“RIGHT?!!”

 

It suddenly started sobbing, slumping over. It was dark. The flower couldn’t see anything, not oven its own petals, only mere centimeters away.

 

“Wrong.” It grimaced again, even more intensely this time. “Save everyone. Hah.” Its face twisted into a lopsided grin, tears dripping down its dull yellow petals. “Who cares about the flower anyways? They tried to SAVE everyone… Was I just not worth it?”

 

It started laughing, nervous and rather psychotic. “HahAHAHahAAAH! They should’ve killed me!” It remembered back when Chara- No, Frisk. This wasn’t their old friend. Frisk had tried to SPARE Flowey over and over and over again. “It just doesn’t make any sense…"

 

“Under the guise of a so-called ‘friend,’ Frisk ‘saved’ me.” The flower bashed its little white head against the grassy ground. The grass could hardly even be called grass anymore, it was brown and wilting. “Haha… SAVEd…mmm?”

 

It dragged its face along the ground, painfully scraping it against the dirt. “Like you could even call it that… a SAVE… Heh.” Flowey let tears drip down its face. “What a sorry excuse. They decided to SAVE everyone. Everyone, that is, except me. But what am I worth? I’m just the pitiful little flower.”

 

It tried to remember the days where it was Asriel. Asriel Dreemur, prince of the Underworld. When he could still feel. Feel happiness. Sadness. Anger, even. Where had that time gone? What happened? When had it all fallen apart? When exactly had ‘Asriel’ been burdened with this terrible fate?

 

Right. When Chara had tried to kill the king. Of course, Asgore was still alive and well, but was Chara? No. The human had died. What an idiot. What had the king ever done to Chara anyways? What was their motive for murder? If they’d been jealous of all the attention Asriel got from his parents, then they could’ve killed him. So, that didn’t make sense, and couldn’t have been the answer. Heck, Flowey wished that human had killed him. He wouldn’t have been stuck like this if that had happened.

 

But it hadn’t. So, why waste time reminiscing over the past?

 

It was the only thing Flowey had left to do.

 

The flower wondered if it should commit suicide. What was the use of staying here, if it was going to be all alone? Everyone else had their fun, lovely, finish. Nothing like the times Flowey had bothered killing everyone… Flowey had never had fun. Not in a long, long, time…

 

It used to be fun to kill everyone. That had keep the little occupied for a bit.

 

Especially Papyrus.

 

He’d be the best by far to mess around with, although in killing him, Flowey had to watch out for the skeleton’s shorter brother. He was dangerous, and has caused more RESETs than Flowey would’ve liked to admit. In fact, Flowey suspected that the pun loving monster knew exactly what was going on, what with different timelines and RESETs.

 

He knew.

 

That was dangerous.

 

But Flowey had never been strong enough to kill him.

 

Fight him, sure.

 

But kill him?

 

No way in the underground, or even aboveground.

 

That skeleton scared the flower stiff.

 

And, watching him, he knew that that skeleton had taken part in his fair share of violence. Maybe even more. He’d watch the skeleton kill the human several times over, not even batting an eyelid. Not that he had any, anyways. Flowey let out a chuckle once more.

 

It wasn’t fair that Sans got his happiness, and Flowey didn’t.

 

He had to know what it felt like to be rejected, ridiculed, even feared because of violence.

 

Sans hadn’t ever felt these things before, but they were all Flowey knew.

 

He had to pay.

 

Flowey grinned suddenly. He knew what he would spend his time in the cave doing.

 

He would plot.

 

Plot to find some way, somewhere to get out.

 

He would make that skeleton feel what he’d felt all these years.

 

He wouldn't get their happy ending.

 

No one would.

 

No one deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> this mainly started out as rant using flowey kinfeels??? but eh whatever it turned out decent, i like to think, so yea.. tell me what ya think i guess?


End file.
